Thank You For Your Cooperation
by PrincessLala95
Summary: Thirty years before the Dragon Crisis, Ulfric Stormcloak was captured, interrogated and tortured by the Thalmor whilst serving in the Great War. What kind of torture, however, could break the will of a man as strong as Ulfric, a man trained by the Greybeards themselves? TRIGGER WARNING: sexual content, noncon/dubcon & torture. Elenwen/Ulfric/Rulindil.


Pain was throbbing through Ulfric's body as he felt himself drifting into consciousness. For several days now – perhaps weeks even, as he'd lost track of time – he'd been bound in an interrogation room. His wrists were chained to two posts, just high enough that he rested uncomfortably on the balls of his feet, and his arms ached from the strain of supporting his body weight.

That he was captured infuriated the young soldier. It hadn't been by any fault of his own, and his only regret was that he would eventually be tortured and killed by these elves, rather than dying gloriously in battle as he always expected that he would. In the days that he had been bound, suspending uncomfortably in Talos only knows where, he'd been thinking deeply about many things – and one of those things, of course, was the question of whether or not his soul would make its way to Sovngarde when the elves killed him. He had fought bravely and done all he could for the Empire, but would that be enough to reach the Nordic afterlife of which his father spoke so often?

There came a sudden clicking from the door and Ulfric cringed. He briefly prayed that it would be another soldier come to rescue him, but he knew better. It was almost certainly the Altmer bitch who had been torturing him on and off since he was captured. She had arrived shortly after his imprisonment, when the chains were still new and he was still shouting for the elves to free him. She had explained to him, quite formally, that she simply wanted information and that he would be giving her the information she wanted – and he, of course, had spat at her and told her that he'd tell her nothing. Years of formal training with the dignified and glorious Greybeards had been undone in mere months when Ulfric found himself keeping the other soldiers as company.

The door opened slowly. Ulfric squinted at the sight of the light pouring in through the crack. The torture chamber where he was being kept was pitch black, and though his eyes had mostly adjusted to the lackluster lighting, it was still highly difficult to see. He shut his eyes, and then came the sudden sizzling of a flame. A hand grabbed his chin, and a stinging slap landed across his cheek.

"Eyes open, let's go," muttered the despicably familiar voice, deep and rich and cold. Reluctantly, Ulfric slowly opened his blue eyes, squinting as his eyes adjusted themselves to the flickering light from the torch that had been lit. There she was, standing before him with an icy smirk on her lips. The torch illuminated her dim yellow-gold skin and she gazed intently at Ulfric with her deep amber eyes, sunken in and accented with dark makeup. She couldn't have been much older than the young man, clad in dark blue-grey robes.

Behind her, however, was a new face. Another Altmer, with light golden skin, high cheekbones, and a long face. He had dark eyes and wore hooded robes that matched Elenwen's. There was a smirk on his lips.

"This is Rulindil," said the female, and the male gave Ulfric a brisk nod. "He's going to be helping me out somewhat this evening."

"Evening, is it?" Ulfric muttered, his voice hoarse. The woman smirked.

"Oh, darling, are you thirsty?" she asked tauntingly, glancing towards the male. Rulindil reached into his robe and pulled out a familiar bottle. Ulfric's eyes went wide at the sight of the mead bottle, but he quickly reminded himself that there was no way Elenwen was giving him Nord mead.

"He doesn't want this," Rulindil muttered, uncorking the bottle and tilting it. Ulfric shut his eyes quickly, cringing as he heard the sound of the mead being poured out, tinkling against the cold floor. He even felt some of it trickle down in his direction, the thick brew running along the edges of his toes.

"Drink," said Elenwen sharply, suddenly grasping him by his thick blond hair and pulling his head back. He shut his mouth firmly, pressing his lips together, and he heard her sigh. "He always does this," she muttered.

Footsteps sounded lightly as the male moved towards them, and his hands suddenly grasped Ulfric's upper and lower jaws, forcing his mouth open. Ulfric immediately began to clench his teeth, hoping to bite Rulindil, but the elf was certainly determined. Elenwen began to pour something into Ulfric's mouth, but he simply refused to swallow, allowing it to fill his mouth until it dribbled down his face. The liquid against his tongue certainly had the harsh taste of alto wine, which he knew for a fact that he hated – and apparently, Elenwen knew it too.

"You're so stubborn," she said coldly, letting go of his hair as Rulindil let go of his jaw. Ulfric immediately dropped his head forward, spitting out the disgusting alcohol.

"Elenwen tells me that she asked you a very important question the last time she was here," Rulindil said, his voice deep and smooth and rich just as Elenwen's was. "Can you tell me what that question was?"

"It doesn't matter," Ulfric replied hoarsely, lifting his blue eyes to look straight at the elf.

"Why not?" asked Rulindil.

"Because you'll never get an answer out of me," he replied, and in an instant, the back of Elenwen's hand connected with his cheek, landing in another stinging slap.

"We most certainly will," she said, smirking. "But we've decided to try something different this time around."

"It's going to have to involve killing me," Ulfric answered, and the female's eyes fell to her partner.

"If you'll introduce to our dear friend here the first item in your bag?" she asked, and it was only then that Ulfric noticed a large burlap sack leaning against one wall that certainly hadn't been there the last time Elenwen had visited. Rulindil nodded, heading to the sack and opening it. Ulfric strained to see what was inside, but couldn't quite make out any details.

From the sack, Rulindil produced a thick piece of cloth. He walked over to Ulfric, smirking. "Open your mouth," he said, and the Nord did nothing. There was a moment's pause before Elenwen moved forward, forcing his jaw open just as Rulindil had done when she was trying to quench Ulfric's thirst. Part of the fabric was shoved into his mouth, and the rest – a thick band – was tied around his face, holding the gag firmly in his mouth. He could barely move his tongue, let alone make out words, and Elenwen smirked.

"Beautiful," she said, moving forward. Ulfric braced himself for whatever impact was to come, but nothing came. Instead, her hands came to the torn shirt of the roughspun tunic they'd put on him, and in one swift movement, she tore it from his torso.

"So, it's true what they say about Nords being the most – ahem – _built_…of the humans?" Rulindil's deep, snakelike voice said, and Elenwen let out a surprisingly feminine laugh.

"Shall we find out about the rest of him?" she asked, and Ulfric was certain that he could feel himself go visibly pale, the blood draining from his face.

His eyes slowly opened just in time to see Elenwen drop to her knees in front of him. Rulindil was watching, his smirk widening into a devious grin when he saw Ulfric open his eyes and look.

Elenwen's slender fingers grasped the waistband of the scratchy brown trousers and began to slowly pull them downwards. Ulfric closed his eyes again, not wanting to watch the Altmers' faces as they undressed him. The waistband of the trousers slid downwards, over his upper hips until his flaccid member was freed from the discomfort of the trousers. Another laugh left Elenwen's mouth and Ulfric felt himself go red in the face – she was _laughing _at his manhood. He opened his eyes, glaring down at her.

Several minutes, perhaps, passed by. Elenwen knelt there, examining him up-close, while Rulindil eyed him from a distance. Ulfric was visibly uncomfortable, occasionally shifting in an attempt to angle himself away from them, but to no avail. There was a strange tingling in his loins though – could it be arousal? It couldn't be – he was disgusted with them, and humiliated at standing there nude before them.

"Does it go bigger?" Elenwen finally inquired, gazing momentarily up at him. He remained silent, gagged and unable to speak, and Elenwen smirked. "Oh, who am I joking? _Of course_ it goes bigger." Her hand was suddenly wrapped around it, and Ulfric's eyes widened with surprise at the sudden touch. Of course he'd felt the touch of a woman down there before – particularly on many a drunken night with fellow soldiers, disappearing into his tent or a room at the local inn with a pretty barmaid or local beauty – but Elenwen's touch was different. She wasn't tender or gentle with him. It was a forceful touch, one that reminded him that she existed for the sole purpose of bringing him pain.

For a minute or two, she simply knelt there, toying with him. He could feel himself hardening beneath her hand as she worked her way up and down the length of him, her smirk growing.

"Look at how big you get," she murmured tauntingly. He looked down at her, suddenly amazed at seeing her work. Watching her light yellow-green hand run up and down his length was hypnotic. She was clearly skilled at what she was doing, and what had started as a controlling and forceful grip was now becoming pleasurable. She looked up at him for a moment, smirking as she saw his fascinated gaze so intently focused on her. She looked back to his member, leaning forward and letting her tongue flick over the tip of it.

Had he not been gagged, a gasp would have left Ulfric's lips. His hips jerked slightly, and Elenwen took it as her cue to do it again. His eyes fell shut as he felt her rolling the tip of her tongue over his hard member, his head falling backwards. "Do you like that?" she murmured, and as her voice filled his ears, Ulfric suddenly felt himself coming to his senses. No – of course he didn't like it. She was the enemy, a Thalmor agent who had spent the last several days torturing him – hitting him, slapping him, and threatening to do worse. He was starved and his thirst was left unquenched, and he dangled limp and pained from the shackles holding him up. How could he possibly enjoy the bitch toying with his body?

He didn't give her any sort of response, simply remaining as he was. There was silence from Elenwen, and finally she proudly said, "I'll take that as a reluctant yes." She said nothing more, instead returning her forceful tongue to his hard skin, and Ulfric felt himself relaxing into her touch.

A sharp, stinging pain suddenly struck Ulfric across the backside, and he jumped slightly. His hips jerked forward with the motion, and he felt himself slide into Elenwen's mouth. She didn't seem to protest, though, instead taking advantage of the surprise motion and grasping the base of his member to work at it with her mouth.

Ulfric opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder to see Rulindil behind him. The elf had completed disrobed himself and he now held a long, narrow wooden cane. He smirked as his dark eyes met Ulfric's. "Is there a problem?" he asked, but Ulfric dramatically rolled his eyes before turning away. He jumped again as another sharp pain struck him, this time across the other side. It seemed to hurt more now that he'd seen the instrument being used to inflict the pain, no doubt having come from the mysterious sack. For a moment, Ulfric wondered what else the pair had brought with them, but as the cane came down across his skin for a third time, the thought quickly left his mind, replaced only with thoughts of the sensations that rushed through his body.

Elenwen's lips were curled around his member, her hand firmly grasping the base and working it forcefully. He could feel the pressure of her sucking on him, feel her tongue rolling and swirling around the tip of him as she pleasured him.

Suddenly, and much too soon, Elenwen stopped. Ulfric looked down at her in surprise as she rose to her feet, smirking towards him.

"Well, that's enough fun for tonight," she murmured. "Now, it's back to our questions from earlier. We've brought some things along that I'm sure will make you talk." As she spoke, her hands came up to remove the gag, and Ulfric spluttered slightly as the thick cloth was removed from his mouth.

"Of course," murmured Rulindil's voice, which was right by Ulfric's ear, "it doesn't have to be painful for you. We have…other ways…of getting information…"

"Tell us what we want to know," said Elenwen. "Tell us and perhaps you'll be rewarded."

"Rewarded how?" Ulfric asked, his voice low and hoarse.

"With pleasures beyond your wildest dreams," murmured Rulindil.

Ulfric was silent. He shut his eyes and hung his head, thinking. On one hand, of course he didn't want to divulge any information to the Aldmeri Dominion – on the other hand, however, he couldn't possibly continue to undergo the torture that Elenwen was putting him through. He was certain that if he ever got out of here alive, he'd have some pretty vibrant scars on his chest and sides that, from the feel of them, would be there for the rest of his life.

"Well? Are you going to be volunteering any information now or shall we get to work forcing it out of you?" asked Elenwen, her voice cold.

"My name is Ulfric Stormcloak," he said in a weak voice. He couldn't take any more torture. "My father is the Jarl of Windhelm…"

"Wonderful," Elenwen murmured, and Ulfric could hear the faint rustling of clothing. He didn't dare open his eyes, afraid that looking into the Altmer's amber eyes would frighten him into changing his mind or bring him to his senses. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?"

"There are several troops in the sewers," he breathed, his voice shaking. "They have scouts sneaking out to check and see if they're needed – when they're needed, they're going to surface in the middle of the city."

"So we need only eliminate the troops in the sewers and we'll have cut off many reinforcements," Rulindil said softly.

"It won't be that simple," Ulfric said harshly. "Our men are stronger than yours. They fight for a purpose. They-"

He was cut off, however, by a sudden impact against his backside. He could tell from the sensation that it wasn't the cane from before, though he didn't know when Rulindil had returned to the sack and found something else. A sharp gasp left Ulfric's lips and Elenwen laughed.

"That's enough, sweetest," she murmured, and he could hear soft footsteps as she began walking away. He slowly let his eyes flutter open and he saw her walking towards the door, completely undressed. Her light, flaxen hair fell in silky straight locks down the back of her slender figure, and there was a slight sashay in her hips with each step that she took. He hated himself for admitting it, but had he met her of his own accord – had she not been a Thalmor agent, a dirty, vile elf bent on destroying the Empire – he would probably find her highly attractive. He couldn't ever consider a future with someone like her, but in another life, perhaps a fling.

He watched her move to the door. Her hand came to the handle and she began to fiddle around with it. She then gave a wave of her hand, and he saw from where he was that her fingertips were emitting a soft golden light. He thought for a moment, deciding that she must be doing something with the locks – perhaps she meant to release him and wanted to be sure that he couldn't escape? His arms were sore and his wrists cut and bruised from the shackles – he certainly hoped that he would be released.

She turned around, a smile coming to her lips as she saw his eyes on her. She certainly did have an attractive body – he would never have known, since she kept herself so covered in those dark blue robes. She ran a hand through her long hair, moving towards him. He watched anxiously as her hands came up to the shackles. She was quick to release the first one, and he groaned slightly as he lowered his sore arm, rotating it a few times as she released the second shackle.

With his second arm free, however, he dropped to his knees, his weak legs barely able to hold his body up. He breathed a breathless sigh, shifting into a sitting position and moving his arms around for a minute or so. Slowly, he began to regain the feeling in his arms, the blood running to his hands and giving him a slight tingling sensation in his fingertips.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Elenwen murmured as she dropped to one knee beside him, and he nodded.

"I'm guessing I should enjoy this now?" he asked in a soft voice, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because you're going to chain me back up when you're done with me," he muttered, looking away from her, but she reached out one light golden hand and caught his chin, turning his head to face her again.

"Not if you're a good boy," she said softly, and he stared into her amber eyes for a long moment. A smirk came to her lips. "Now, Ulfric Stormcloak, how good are you with your tongue?"

He gave her a confused look, but before he could say anything, she shifted into a sitting position with her legs open and pointed.

"Pleasure me," she said, her voice cold as ice.

"With…my tongue?" he asked slowly, and she nodded.

"Yes, with your tongue," she replied sharply. _"Now."_

He hesitantly shifted his body, moving to his hands and knees so that he could get at her. He wasn't quite sure how to go about this. Normally, when he was with women, his mouth was on hers and it was his erection inside her. Now, however, he was going to have to learn quickly.

He slowly bent his weak elbows, bringing his face closer to her body. He inhaled, slightly startled by the pungent aroma that came from her body. It was musky, and there was a strangely metallic quality to it.

"Hurry up," Elenwen muttered. "You're wasting our time. We might as well have just beaten you some more and called it a day."

Ulfric felt a bizarre pang of guilt before moving forward. He brought his mouth to her and slid his tongue across the smooth area between her legs. His blue eyes shifted momentarily upwards to look at her, and he saw that she was watching intently. He ran his tongue over her again, exploring and taking a moment to allow himself to become accustomed to the taste. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before, and he was uncertain whether it was something he would ever have any desire to taste again.

With that thought, he shut his eyes and allowed his tongue to slide inside of her. He'd once pleasured a beautiful barmaid back in Skyrim with his fingers before, and he imagined that it would be very similar – he simply had to move his tongue around, push it in and out a bit, and hopefully have her squirming and delighted. As he began to rotate and wiggle his tongue, though, he found that it was much more difficult than he'd imagined – fingers were longer than tongues, and he struggled to find places within his reach that caused reactions in her.

As he worked his tongue around inside her, her felt a faint shuddering through her body. He opened his eyes and shifted them upwards just enough to see her. Her eyes were shut and her head thrown back, her mouth slightly open. It was then that he realized that even though he felt unsure about his actions, they were working.

A sudden hand grasping his member caused Ulfric to jump slightly, his tongue slipping out of Elenwen. Her eyes instantly opened and she shot him a glare, before her gaze fell behind him. Rulindil was beginning to work Ulfric's erection with one hand, and a light groan left the young Nord's lips.

"Perhaps a position where our soldier here can't escape me?" Elenwen muttered, and the grasp on Ulfric's member went away. He grumbled slightly, and a sharp slap from Elenwen landed across his cheek. He lifted one hand to gently comfort his stinging cheek, meeting the glare that she gave him.

"On your back," said Rulindil's voice from behind Ulfric. He looked over at the other man in surprise, but the elf's dark eyes immediately had the Nord shifting positions. He moved on to his back, wincing slightly as his ass made contact with the floor – it stung and burned from the slaps and impact of the toys.

Once he was lying on his back, Elenwen moved towards him. His eyes went wide with surprise as she put one leg on either side of his head, positioning herself over his mouth.

"Tongue out, lovely," she chimed in a voice that was almost sweet, but Ulfric knew better. She began to lower herself on to his tongue, and he began to work at pleasuring her as he had been before.

Behind Elenwen, where Ulfric couldn't see, Rulindil once again grasped at his member. He would have groaned, or jumped, or something of the sort, but Elenwen had her knees firmly against the sides of his head and he was unable to move it, even from side to side. She began to lean back, her hands coming to rest against Ulfric's muscular chest for support as she rocked her hips into his face. It seemed that she was trying to get his tongue as deep into her as possible, Ulfric's suspicions soon confirmed by a soft moan leaving the Altmer woman's lips.

Rulindil's hand began to stroke Ulfric's member. He felt himself growing harder beneath the other man's touch as he was worked. Rulindil's hand squeezed and twisted, moving slowly up and down. Ulfric could feel himself jerking his hips upwards, just as desperate for more as Elenwen seemed to be. He heard a faint laugh from Rulindil, who began to speed up his motions.

"You like that? You like that?" asked Rulindil's voice with a harsh quality that only had Ulfric growing more and more aroused.

Elenwen suddenly lifted her hips away from Ulfric's face. Ulfric opened his blue eyes, looking up into her threatening gaze. "Answer him," she said coldly.

"Yes," Ulfric mumbled, closing his eyes. He hated looking her in the eyes and admitting that he was enjoying himself. It was humiliating, disgusting – yet he didn't want it to end.

"Yes _what?" _she asked, and Ulfric felt himself trembling beneath her.

"Yes, I like it," he said softly.

"You like _what?" _asked Rulindil's voice, sharply squeezing Ulfric's member and sending a rush of pleasured pain through his body. "Be more fucking specific."

"Specific and explicit," Elenwen said. "Tell him that you love him working your cock. Tell him that you don't want him to stop – _beg him _to keep going."

Ulfric felt himself freeze. He wasn't sure he could say such a thing – he'd been on the receiving end of such pleas many times as women begged him to keep going, to not stop – but to beg the same of another man? He didn't know if he could.

"I-" he stammered, and Elenwen glared down at him expectantly.

"Do we need to get our toys back out?" she asked, and Ulfric opened his eyes, looking up at her in surprise.

"N-no," he said quickly.

"Then tell us how much you love it," she replied, and he took a nervous breath.

"I l-love how you're working my – my cock," he breathed. "Please, please don't stop. Please keep going."

"Louder," said Elenwen sharply, and Ulfric felt Rulindil's hand resume its motions, working up and down his member. He groaned slightly.

"Please, don't stop," he groaned, and Elenwen smirked.

"Louder," she said again, and he repeated himself. The exchange between the two of them happened a few more times until Ulfric was moaning loudly. He was completely into it, begging and moaning for Rulindil to keep going – and he did, continuing to work Ulfric's member forcefully.

Finally, Elenwen lowered herself down again and Ulfric resumed his work, letting his tongue slide more comfortably into her and beginning to work at her again. Rulindil worked his member forcefully, and he was beginning to feel a faint throbbing in his loins. He trembled, unable to say anything and uncertain how the elves would react to his impending climax.

It seemed, however, that Rulindil could sense what was coming. His movements became faster, more forceful. Ulfric quivered, the motions of his tongue slowing as he allowed himself to focus on the pleasing sensations that Rulindil was giving him. Elenwen's hands moved from his chest and she leaned forwards again, pushing herself down on his tongue as if to remind him that he was supposed to be pleasuring her – and he continued to do so, half-heartedly working his tongue inside of her.

His entire body began to shake as he suddenly felt his release come, gasping sharply into Elenwen at the forceful sensation that rushed through him. He could feel his seed, warm and sticky, dribbling down his member and pooling on his stomach where some of it had landed. A laugh left Rulindil's lips, a cold, harsh laugh that seemed to echo around the torture chamber. Ulfric shuddered slightly, lying still as Elenwen moved off of him. He breathed heavily – he'd barely been able to breathe with Elenwen on his face, and he now needed to recover from the force of his orgasm.

He heard a faint rustling as Elenwen began fishing through the sack they had brought with them, but he didn't have the energy to look over and see what she was doing. He closed his eyes, resting one hand atop his chest to gauge his breathing and hopefully ease himself.

"I want you on your hands and knees," said Elenwen's voice suddenly, now above him. He opened his blue eyes and they went wide at the sight of her – there was a strange harness around her waist, and attached to it was a long, tubelike piece of metal with a rounded tip. The shape of it was similar to that of a man's member, and he suddenly froze as he realized what it was for.

"N-no," he stammered immediately, sitting upright and scrambling backwards, away from her. Rulindil was behind him, however, and the Nord crashed into the Altmer's legs.

"Ulfric," said Elenwen sternly, "we have the information we needed from you. Allowing us to have our way with you is your only hope of staying alive – I do hope you know that."

Ulfric froze. She was right.

Nervously, he moved. His arms were still pained, and as he shifted to his hands and knees and lowered his head, he saw the bruising and cuts around his wrists from the shackles that had held him the entire time he'd been here.

Rulindil moved towards him, dropping to his knees in front of Ulfric. He could see the Altmer's member in his face. It was long and narrow, like everything else about his species, and it was a light greenish-gold in colour. It was hard and firm as he guided it towards Ulfric's mouth, pressing against his lips. Ulfric turned his head away, but Rulindil forcefully grabbed him by his shaggy blond hair and forced himself through the Nord's lips. Ulfric spluttered slightly as he felt Rulindil's member in his mouth – it tasted musky and strangely metallic, just as Elenwen had.

Rulindil began to slowly rock his hips, allowing himself to slip in and out of Ulfric's mouth slowly. He allowed Ulfric to become accustomed to the feeling of having his mouth closed around the member before beginning to push in further. Ulfric felt himself gagging at the sensation, but Rulindil firmly held the Nord's head in place so that he couldn't pull away.

He felt something cool and wet suddenly dribbling against his rear entrance, and he froze. He felt Elenwen's fingers next, brushing against him before pushing inside, clearly attempting to spread the strange substance. He couldn't help but to be surprised by how good her fingers felt inside him – despite having just experienced a climax, he could feel his arousal growing again, along with his member.

"Suck it," Rulindil said coldly, and Ulfric immediately obeyed, beginning to suck on the member in his mouth while Elenwen's finger wiggled around inside him.

"Oh, so tight," Elenwen murmured tauntingly. "This is going to be fun."

Her finger was removed and Ulfric cringed slightly, bracing himself for what he knew was coming. Sure enough, after a moment's wait, he felt the cold metal toy pressing against his entrance. He winced as it began to push in, feeling his body stretching to accommodate the toy as Elenwen pushed it in.

"Keep sucking," Rulindil growled, and Ulfric did as he was told, not wanting to displease the two elves. He groaned against Rulindil's member as he felt Elenwen's toy pushing deeper inside of him. She paused a moment, and he gave a slight wiggle in an attempt to get his body accustomed to the feeling of having something deep inside him. Elenwen then began to withdraw, and Ulfric felt Rulindil pull roughly on his blond hair, forcing his member deeper down the Nord's throat.

Gagging and spluttering, Ulfric continued to suck, feeling Elenwen's toy pushing in again. She withdrew, and then thrust herself in, soon working her way into a slow rhythm that allowed her to push it deep into Ulfric's ass. He could feel his body struggling to accommodate her, apparently unsure what to do. She would withdraw and he would begin to recover, but then she would push her way in again and his body would be stretched again.

Ulfric felt himself being forcefully entered from both ends, rocking back and forth with the force of the thrusting Thalmor agents on either side of him. Rulindil would push into his mouth and he would be bobbed backwards, only to have Elenwen thrust her toy deep inside him, jerking him forward. It seemed to be a neverending cycle, and despite the forcefulness of it all, despite how uneasy it made him, Ulfric was deeply and thoroughly aroused.

As he sucked on Rulindil's hard member, he began to realize how the elf had known that his climax was coming – he could feel the throbbing of the erection in his mouth, he could feel Rulindil's movements quickening and the elf's breaths doing the same. He braced himself, unsure of what would come – what would it taste like? – but before he had to worry about it, Rulindil withdrew. He held Ulfric's face in place firmly with one hand and with his other hand, he reached down and forcefully stroked his own member. After a few strokes, Ulfric instinctively shut his eyes and felt the thick, warm fluid hitting his face. He cringed slightly, hearing Elenwen laugh coldly behind him as she thrust deep inside him.

"Does it feel fucking good?" she murmured, and Ulfric nodded weakly, feeling the warmth of Rulindil's seed dripping down his face slowly.

"Yes," Ulfric groaned, knowing exactly what she wanted to hear. "It feels fucking good."

"What does?" she asked.

"Y-you, in my ass," Ulfric said, cringing slightly at the crudeness of it. Elenwen laughed again.

She gave one final thrust, settling deep inside him. He waited, but she didn't remove the toy. A moment later, he opened his blue eyes to look behind him only to see her standing in front of him with Rulindil. He hadn't even heard her footsteps, but she was gathering up her robes. He looked behind him and saw that she had stepped out of the harness, leaving the toy deep inside the young Nord.

"Thank you for your cooperation," Elenwen said as she began to slip her robes on. Rulindil only smirked as he did the same. Ulfric, his arms and legs weak and his body spent and in pain, allowed himself to collapse, lying still on his stomach. The floor was cold and hard beneath him but he couldn't care less. He simply lay there, silently listening as the Thalmor agents dressed themselves and left. He heard the click of the lock and then, there was silence.

* * *

The lock began to click and Ulfric looked up, knowing immediately that it would be Elenwen, and perhaps Rulindil. Maybe they were coming for a second round. He trembled at the thought. He didn't know how long it had been since their last visit, but in the time since they'd left, he'd done a great deal of thinking and was quite certain that he hated himself. The way he had given up the information they wanted in exchange for sexual favours, the way he had allowed himself to be degraded and used the way they had degraded and used him, the way he had enjoyed every second of it…

The door opened and light poured in. Ulfric cringed, turning away. He had cleaned up his face with the ratty trousers and had since dressed himself. He could see the shape of Elenwen walking in, smirking as she gazed down at him.

"I have good news," she said, and he frowned.

"For you, or for me?" he growled, and she laughed as she shut the door behind her.

"My people have taken the Imperial City," she said. "The information you provided us was of the utmost importance and we'd just like to thank you for your cooperation."

"You're not welcome," he muttered coldly. "Bitch."

Elenwen smirked, saying nothing more as Ulfric turned away from her. She opened the door again and left. Ulfric waited quietly, but the click of the lock never came. His blue eyes opened and fell on the door, a simple shape in the darkness. He slowly stood, walking towards it and grasping the handle. With one simple motion, the door opened a crack, and his eyes widened. He peered out, looking up and down the hallway before creeping out. He would be free, and he would make sure that the Thalmor paid for all they had done.


End file.
